Of Denials and Confessions
by Kanari Tsuyoi
Summary: everything started with a stupid misunderstanding


**AN: this fic is inspired by some people I love to play at. :D just enjoy it!**

**CHAPTER 1: I MET MS. KLUTZ **

The rain is pouring hard. Everyone's gone home already and here I am by our classroom's windows, watching the raindrops fall. If only I brought my stupid umbrella with me, then maybe I'm enjoying myself in front of the television or the computer. But I didn't.

"Why did it have to rain today?" I kept asking myself as I stare at the window. Seriously, I'm bored. And if you're gonna tell me to do homework, forget it. I won't do it. C'mon! School hasn't been a week yet and I'll do those things? No. Way. In. Hell. My friends will lend me their homework tomorrow anyway.

As I watch the rain, I started to think things. Like what would happen to me if the rain won't stop because it's a storm already? Or if my FarmVille plants had withered already. what about my pet in Petville? I don't want my pet to starve and runaway! Lost in my own world, I jumped in surprise when something suddenly fell.

I looked around to see where the sound came from and what on earth fell. Then, I saw a girl on the floor with paper stuffs around her at the lockers' section of our classroom. above her was an open locker. I had the conclusion that she got out of balance when her stuffs fell from her locker.

"Ouch, that hurt," she moaned as she stood up. she started to pick up her things the fell together with her. The papers fell from her grip the moment she was about to pick up the last one.

"Klutz," I accidentally slipped the thought out of my mind.

That was when she looked at me. And finally, I was able to see her face. She has brown eyes, a pointed nose, waist length brownish-black wavy hair, and most especially, thin lips. As I examine her face, I realized who she is. She's that gal sitting in front of me during class.

Silence came between us. I wasn't really expecting silence from her. What I expected was an argument to start since I am used to have an argument with a girl after I call her klutz. This girl, she's weird.

"Um, who are you?" she asked me, breaking the silence.

I was surprised with her question. For the past three days, I have always been special mentioned by our homeroom adviser yer this girl still doesn't recognize me? She's totally weird, if you ask me.

I walked towards her. And once I was close enough with her, I saw her terrified face.

"Whoever you are, please don't do anything to me," she said, her voice kind of shaking.

"Look, I'm not gonna rape you or anything,"I said then started to pick up what she fell. I felt her eyes staring at me for a moment before following my lead.

We were busy picking up things that we didn't notice how close we were. I saw the last item to pick up and was about to pick it when her hand suddenly brushed with mine. She immediately drew back her hand away from me. Seeing her shyness, I took the thing from her and stood up. I handed her belongings to her.

"Um, thank you," she said, blushing as she stood up. I really don't get it why she had to blush. She hid her face with her hair as if she didn't want me to see her blush when in fact, I saw it already. Hell do I even care with her!

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BAG, Damn.......it?" someone suddenly said as the door opened. Yeah, the door was closed before the annoying yell suddenly barged the room.

Both the girl and I looked at the door's direction and saw Rouge looking at at us. Rouge is a classmate also. If my memory serves me right, she was sent to the Teacher's Lounge during Biology class.

"Oh, don't mind me you two," she said with malice both in her eyes and tone. Oh great, she's thinking something crazy again.

Rouge immediately went to where she left her bag. The girl and I just watched her. Before she left, she said something annoying. "Take your time! Pretend that I didn't even come here!" that's what she said. wasn't it annoying?!

I glanced at the girl and saw confusion painted on her face. She obviously didn't understand what Rouge meant.

I looked at the window and saw that the rain is starting to stop. I walked to where I left my bag and left, without having any word with her. She just made my sophomore life get complicated.


End file.
